Fair Play
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: (part of the "Drive My Car" universe, and set after "Hunka, Hunka, Burnin' Love") Months after Tom pulled out all the stops for Sybil's birthday, it's her chance to turn the tables when his birthday rolls around. After all, turnabout is fair play...


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTHAMGIRL28!** Here is my birthday present to her, something from the "stripper!Tom AU verse", which is appropriate, since that whole AU was "born" in honor of her birthdday, when chapter 1 of Drive My Car made it's debut in 2013. Now look how far it's come! _

_This story is set months after the events of Hunka, Hunka, Burnin' Love (which takes place after the three chapters of Drive My Car) Tom and Sybil are now officially living together and their relationship is going strong! And now the couple are getting ready to celebrate Tom's birthday, his first birthday with the two of them together. But Tom set the bar so high for Sybil's birthday...how can Sybil possibly "top" it? ;o)_

_THANK YOU FOR READING! This is a fun AU verse that I'm sure has MANY more stories to tell. And happy birthday GG! When it's an S/T shipper's birthday, we *all* benefit! :oP ENJOY AND PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!_

* * *

**Fair Play**  
**_by The Yankee Countess_**  
_(part of the "Drive My Car" universe)_

"Oh wow, Sybil, I can't believe YOU'RE doing this!"

Sybil couldn't quite believe it either, but despite the blush on her cheeks, she turned to Gwen and gave her friend a wicked smile. "Well, it's the first time we'll be celebrating his birthday together, not to mention it's his 30th; I want to make it special."

Gwen threw her head back and laughed. "Oh trust me; it will be very, _very_ special, no doubt about that."

Sybil's face felt like an inferno (and no doubt resembled one too) but she was determined to see this plan of hers through, so she turned her attention back to the clothing rack and continued to browse the wide array of costumes that the shop had for sale.

"Oh wow," Gwen whistled as she picked one up. "You can't go wrong with the French Maid!"

Sybil made a face and shook her head. "No, I'm looking for something specific…"

"Like what?"

Sybil sighed, preparing herself for her friend's laughter. "Policewoman."

There was a pause…and then just as she had predicted, Gwen's laugh filled the shop, causing several other customers and sales clerks to turn their heads towards them.

"Shhh!" Sybil hissed, ducking her head in embarrassment as she felt the others upon her.

Gwen tried, bless her, but it was difficult. "Oh Lord, that's priceless," Gwen giggled. "Oh Sybil, I can just imagine Tom's face—he won't know what hit him!"

Sybil's blush only darkened; however, she couldn't help but grin at the thought. _I certainly hope so!_

She and Tom had been dating for eight months now, and a month ago had finally decided to take the plunge and move in together at long last. In some ways, Sybil couldn't understand why they hadn't done it sooner; it was so rare when one of them didn't stay the entire night at the other's flat. Of course, her parents (specifically her mother) kept asking when a _different_ kind of commitment was going to be made. _"You and Tom have been together for almost a year, but I swear, it feels longer!"_ her mother had exclaimed on the phone the other day. She had to agree with her mother on that front, it seemed amazing that they had _only_ been together for less than year. And what a memorable first meeting they had had (though that was something her parents still blessedly were unaware).

Yes, in some ways Sybil understood what her mother was trying to convey without saying the exact words. She honestly couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else, and heaven knew how often she and Tom had told one another that they loved each other. But one thing at a time; right now, she just wanted to celebrate his birthday with him.

…And bring a certain fantasy to life.

"So tell me," Gwen asked her after her giggles had finally gotten under control. _"Why_ a copper?"

Sybil blushed and nibbled her bottom lip. "Well…think of all the accessories? Handcuffs, night stick…" she innocently explained, causing Gwen's eyes to widen in surprise. It wasn't often that Sybil could "out-shock" her friend.

"Sybil Crawley, you little slut," Gwen teased, pinching Sybil in the waist, causing her to squeal.

"Stop that!" she hissed, though she couldn't help but giggle as the pinch did tickle a little bit (hence why Gwen continued to do so).

"Wow, now I'm starting to imagine all the kinky roleplays you two get up to," Gwen murmured, before letting out a wistful sigh. "Remind me again, does he have any brothers?"

Sybil swatted Gwen's arm, and Gwen simply laughed before shaking her head in pleasant surprise once more. "Well, like I said, Tom isn't going to know what hit him."

Sybil sighed and looked back at the costumes on the rack before her. "That is if I can find something," she groaned, not liking anything that she was seeing.

Gwen didn't quite understand the problem. "What do you mean? There are plenty—"

"No, I don't like any of these," Sybil made a face at the various sexy policewomen costumes the shop had for sale; a skin tight fake-leather bodysuit, bikini top and skirt that barely covered her bum, hot pants and bra set that had a large, gaping holes in the middle of the cups…

"They're too obvious! No mystery, no…well, nothing for the imagination," she grumbled.

Gwen cocked an eyebrow at this. "Isn't that supposed to be the point? I mean…" she did lower her voice for this part, thankfully. "You're dressing up with the intent to strip for him, and call me mad, but I'm assuming that after said striptease will come shagging, so…?"

Sybil was beet red. "Alright, yes, but…" she sighed. "But you said the word yourself: strip_tease_. And…where's the 'tease' in something like this?" She shook her head and turned away from the clothing rack. "They're just not me. I mean, yes, I'm playing a part, but at the same time, I want to be…_me_…does that make sense?"

Gwen smiled at her friend and nodded her head. "I think I understand what you're saying…but if that's the case, then I don't think you're going to find the right costume here, my dear…" her eyes fell on some items on a nearby display counter and she snatched them up. "Get these," she shoved the items into Sybil's arms. "And let's go back to your place and have a look through your wardrobe...I have a feeling the perfect costume isn't as far away as you might think!"

* * *

Gwen wasn't wrong. A white blouse that was only half-way buttoned, providing a generous view of her cleavage, and black pencil skirt that stopped just above the knee, created the perfect outfit, along with the accessories she had gotten from the shop.

Sybil turned before the mirror again, taking in her reflection in her little "get up". Her face was a deep shade of crimson, but she couldn't help but giggle as she adjusted her little "police badge" on her belt, and checked for the hundredth time to make sure her other accessories were firm in place.

"Right," she murmured to herself, adjusting the hat just so. The pins that were holding her hair up were loose, the whole idea being that when she removed the hat, they would let go and her hair would shake out.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Just as she had been constantly checking to make sure everything was in order, so too had she been saying this to herself over and over. She couldn't believe she was about to turn the tables on her former stripper boyfriend.

She paused for a moment, a loving smile spreading across her face as she thought about how far the two of them had come since their "unusual" meeting almost a year ago. Only a small handful of people knew the truth to where Sybil had met Tom—on the stage of an "all-male revue" with her pretending to be Mary, while he gave her a lap dance. It had been a brief encounter, but it had left its mark on her memory (and her heart), and after that night, she sadly thought she would never see her "Irish chauffeur" again.

…Until a few days later, when he had literally arrived at Downton to be the chauffeur for Mary's wedding. He remembered her just as vividly as she remembered him, and one thing led to another, and suddenly the two of them found themselves half-naked and shagging on the floor of the very limo he was driving during the reception.

The rest, as they say, is history.

He had met her parents, her friends, her sisters and their families. There was no denying that their relationship was a serious one, and while nothing had been said, if things continued as they had been, Sybil was certainly hoping that maybe someday down the road, the limo which had taken her to Mary's wedding would be driving her to her own, with Tom as the groom instead of the chauffeur.

But first things first! Tonight…his birthday.

Sybil still remembered how he had surprised her all those months ago, on her birthday. He momentarily reprised his role as a dancer and gave her a little "show", dressing up as a fireman and "putting out her fire" (though really, he just added more heat to it). A conversation the two of them had had, about "being a dancer for one", had led to that moment, and in that conversation, Tom had teased her about how "sexy" he thought it would be, dressing up like a cop, using handcuffs, doing a "strip search", etc. The idea hadn't left Sybil's mind since, and now that it was his birthday…well, it was time she returned the favor.

She glanced at the clock on a nearby wall. He would be home soon, she knew. She had encouraged him to spend the first part of his birthday with his friends from the newsmagazine which he wrote for. Sybil was very proud of him for all that he had achieved in his writing. While she was grateful, she couldn't deny, for him giving up his "dancing career" at the club, she did feel a bit guilty for taking away a good source of income from his pocket (because she knew, deep down, she was the reason he had quit). But thankfully, everything had worked in his favor. He wrote freelance for a couple of months, and then started writing pretty steadily for one publication in particular. Now, he was writing fulltime, and only on a few occasions would he take a job from his brother's garage. Indeed, it was wonderful when one's hopes and dreams could become reality.

Sybil gasped at the sound of a key turning in the lock of the flat's door. She peeked around the corner of the bedroom to see the birthday boy himself, entering the flat…and frowning at the dark room he encountered.

"Syb?" he called out, dropping his keys onto a nearby table. He reached for the light switch—

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

Tom froze, clearly startled by her shout. It even startled Sybil a little. "Sybil?" he called out again, "What's—"

"Turn around," she ordered.

"What?"

"Put your hands up where I can see them, Branson!"

Despite his confusion, Tom actually did as she said, raising his arms…and then realizing just what he was doing and starting to lower them again. "Sybil, what's going on? Why…"

His voice trailed off…and Sybil finally stepped around the corner and revealed herself to him at last.

Tom blinked...and Sybil blushed as she saw his jaw go slack. He had looked at her that same way when she had worn his chauffeur's jacket (and very little else), on the night she told him she loved him. Later, she knew she would blush and groan and bashfully hide her face as she recalled her little getup for the evening, but right now, she couldn't help but feel incredibly sexy, especially at seeing the effect she was having on him right now.

But she needed to stay in character, at least for a little while longer. So she lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes as she returned his stare. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" she growled, before lifting the toy nightstick from her belt.

Tom's eyes fell to the nightstick in her hands…and Sybil didn't hesitate to run her hands in a purposeful manner up and down the object.

"Yes ma'am," he finally answered, lifting his hands up once again and holding them over his head.

"Very good," Sybil purred, before strutting forward, her hands still clasping and rubbing the nightstick. "Now…turn around and face the wall."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at this. "Do I have to?"

She glared at him, especially when she saw that cheeky grin of his revealing itself at the corners of his mouth. _You asked for it…_

She moved forward and grasped his shoulders, whirling him around with a strength she didn't realize she possessed, forcing him to face the wall and pushing his arms out against it. "Spread 'em!" she hissed. "And don't try anything funny."

Tom's eyes widened, but he didn't question her further. "Yes ma'am," he answered just as before, a little cockiness in his voice, but he obeyed her order, spreading his legs like she told him and "assuming the position" for her to continue.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Branson," she growled, deciding to play the role of "bad cop".

Tom bit his lip, clearly trying but having little success. "Beggin' your pardon, Officer Crawley."

Sybil's eyes narrowed…and then a wicked grin spread across her face. "You better not be concealing any weapons…" she warned, her hands starting to pat him down, starting just under his arms…and moving down his sides, though her pat was more like a caress, and she smiled as she heard Tom groan at the way her hands were running over his muscles. She moved closer, purposefully pushing her breasts against his back, grinning at the noise he made, and then grinning even more as her fingers reached up and gave his nipples a pinch.

"Hey!" Tom gasped, turning his head towards her, but Sybil was quicker.

"Eyes forward!" she barked, her hands moving down his chest, over his the taut muscles of his stomach, lower…and lower…

Tom was holding his breath. Sybil's hands paused at his belt. "Hmmmm…are you sure you're not concealing anything, Branson?"

Tom sucked in a breath. "No, Officer Crawley."

"You better not be lying to me," she warned, grinning as her left hand moved around his back and squeezed his arse, earning another gasp of surprise from him.

"God, Sybil—"

"That's Officer Crawley to you, Branson, now keep your mouth closed and eyes forward and don't speak unless I ask you a question!"

Sybil couldn't believe how dominate she was being, but Tom didn't seem to mind, in fact from the way his flesh was trembling beneath her touch, she had a feeling he was enjoying this just as much as she was. They had played games similar to this in the past, where one was dominate and the other submissive, and it was rather exciting, putting your trust in the other and just…letting go of yourself completely.

"Keep those legs spread," she ordered, as she let her hands move down the length of his left leg, her nails scratching the material of his trousers from the inside of his leg…before sliding back up in a slow, sensual way that she knew was driving him wild…especially as her hands got higher on the inside of his thigh.

"Hmmm…" Sybil reached up…and without warning, cupped Tom right through his trousers, grinning at the gasp he made. "Oh! Now what's this…?"

"Sybil…" he groaned.

She ignored his break of character and continued to stroke him. "Is that a weapon?"

His answer was another groan.

"Hmmmm…it feels…_big_…"

"Oh God, love…"

"Yes, quite big…and very hard, too."

"Sybil—"

"I think you're lying to me, Branson; I think you are concealing something…" she ceased her stroking and rose up to her full height again, pressing her body against his back and whispering in his ear. "Am I going to have to do a strip search?"

"God, I hope so," he groaned in answer.

Sybil smiled, but quickly resumed her character and surprised him when she reached up and grasped his wrists, pulling them back behind his body, and then surprising him even further when he heard the distinct "click" of something around his wrist.

"Sybil!?"

"Officer Crawley, Branson," she reminded, clicking the other handcuff in place. "And you're under arrest."

She turned him around to face her, greeting his wide eyes with a rather mischievous smirk. "I'm going to have to take you in for questioning," she told him, and then moved behind him, grabbing him by the handcuffs and forcing him to walk towards their bedroom where the next phase of their play would take place.

"Sit down," she ordered, pushing him down onto a nearby chair which she had already set up, just a few feet away from the bed. She turned on a nearby lamp, feeling rather proud as she had moved it in just a way to mimic the kind of lamps one saw on all those police dramas, when suspects were being questioned. "Alright…" she walked around to face him head on. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you better give the answers I want, or else."

Tom lifted an eyebrow at this. "Or else…what?"

Sybil leaned forward, her face just a few inches away. "Or else I'll throw the book at you."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at this, and despite the situation he was in, that cheeky grin of his resurfaced once more. _Well, then we need to do something about that…_

Sybil reared back, her fingers gripping her little police cap and she tugged it off, shaking her head as her hair came loose (just as she had hoped), letting it tumble down her shoulders and smiling at the way he was looking at her, sitting up straight and looking eager.

"Now…" Sybil began, her hands coming up to fiddle with her blouse, her fingers just resting on the buttons at her breasts. "State your date of birth for the record."

Tom's eyes were locked on her fingers, and she smiled at the groan he made as she reached inside her blouse to run them along the slope of one breast.

"Actually…" he coughed, his eyes never leaving her hand. "Today is my birthday."

"Ahhh, is that so?" Sybil's teeth caught her lower lip as she started to pull the blouse apart, slowly revealing her body to him.

"Aye…" Tom groaned, his eyes growing darker as they drank in the show she was providing.

"Too bad," Sybil sighed.

Tom's eyes flew up to her face. "Too bad?"

Sybil nodded her head as she slowly shrugged the blouse off her body. "Too bad that you're forced to spend it being interrogated."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at this, before his eyes moved back once again to the black satin bra that was the only thing covering her breasts. "There are worst ways to spend it," he murmured, licking his lips, especially as she lifted one hand to run over one of the cups.

Sybil grinned at that. "We'll see…"

Her hands fell to her waist then, and she undid the little belt that had contained her nightstick and handcuffs and her little fake police badge.

"Now, Branson…" she continued, after dropping the belt onto the floor, next to her blouse. "Do you know why you're here?"

Tom swallowed, his eyes now following her hands as they gripped the edges of her skirt.

"Do you?" she asked again, slowly lifting the skirt a bit higher…revealing the edge of her stockings, and the little garter belt that held them up.

Tom groaned at the sight and shook his head. "I'm just hoping you'll let me off for good behavior," he confessed.

Sybil couldn't help but laugh at that, but shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you've been a _very_ bad boy…"

She released the skirt, but only brought her hands up to the side to undo the zipper, before slowly, painstakingly, peeling it down her hips and thighs, pushing it just past her knees, and kicking it off to join the rest of her clothing.

Tom looked like he was drooling, the way he was staring at her body. "Fuck me…" he groaned, as she stood back up, clad now only in her bra, stockings, garter belt…and nothing else. "Fuuuuck…" Tom groaned, his eyes fixed directly between her legs, where she was completely knicker-less.

"Mmmm…we'll see," she purred. "Maybe _that_ will be for good behavior," she grinned. God, she couldn't believe how bold she was being, but she loved it. Tom had a way of bringing that out in her. "Now…" she marched forward then and without warning, straddled his thigh, causing him to gasp and groan and attempt to lean forward and kiss her, but she gripped the back of his head and held him just so, rendering him rather helpless. "Ah, ah, ah," she tsked. She supposed she was being the "good cop" now, though only to a point. "As I told you, you've been a very bad boy, Branson. You're being charged for…peeping."

Tom's brow furrowed. "Peeping?"

"That's right…charged for being a 'peeping Tom'." It was cheesy, Sybil knew, but she couldn't really think of anything else. "Voyeurism," she added, trying to sound sexy and less cheesy. "Watching an officer of the law…as she undresses."

Tom's eyebrows rose, but he didn't look apologetic in the slightest. "I couldn't help myself…she's so beautiful."

Sybil's heart melted a little at his words, and the desire she could see in his eyes; desire for her. "Well, that's no excuse," she waved a finger in his face…and then then ground herself against his thigh, causing him to gasp as well as causing herself to moan.

"Sybil…" he groaned as she did it again, and again, grinding herself against him, a little harder, whimpering at the pleasured tremors that coursed through her body.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned. "And…and you're also being charged for…for cheeky behavior…" she told him as she continued to move her body against his thigh.

"God, Sybil, please…"

She looked back at him…and pushed herself a little harder on his thigh, sliding up a little more, feeling his cock, hard and straining, brushing her knee. "Please what?"

"Get me out of these cuffs and let me fuck you," he growled, desperateness in his tone, especially as she quickened her pace once again.

"Oh?" she breathlessly moaned as she rubbed herself against him. "I…I don't think you're in a position to give me orders," she gasped as her clit rubbed his thigh in such a way, causing stars to appear behind her eyes.

"Sybil, please…" he was begging now, and she was moving faster.

She gripped his shoulders, her body never ceasing the movements, and she leaned back and arched her body, presenting her satin-covered breasts, only a few inches away from his hungry mouth. "Oooohhh Tom…" she moaned, one hand rising and pushing a cup down so she could squeeze and pinch her nipple. "Tom, oooohhh Tom, I'm so close!"

She gasped as she felt him flex his leg, pushing upwards to increase her pleasure. It was the closest thing he could do to a thrust, and he did it again, and again, as she continued to ride his thigh.

She was on the brink, she knew that she would be coming any second if she continued…but as much fun as it was to "torture" him, she still had a great deal in store, so much to his surprise (and possible disappointment) she forced herself to stop and stand up, though she did grip his shoulders because her legs were a bit shaky.

"Ahhh!" Sybil gasped, as his lips managed to capture her exposed nipple, his teeth holding the bud while his tongue thrashed against it, before sucking it deeply into his mouth. Sybil groaned and clutched his head to her breast, whimpering at the pleasure he was building, but she shook her head and pushed against his shoulders, forcing him to let go and once again, putting some distance between their bodies.

"Naughty boy," she reprimanded, her voice breathy and her body still trembling.

He didn't look sorry in the slightest.

Sybil reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, tossing it aside before striding towards him once again, but making sure she kept her chest away from his sneaky lips. "Time for that strip search, Branson."

Tom's eyes widened and a pleasant smile quickly spread across his face. To say he looked eager would be an understatement.

Sybil gripped the edges of his shirt, and not caring any longer, quite literally RIPPED the garment open, causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Tom gasped and looked up at her, clearly surprised by the action (but also incredibly turned on).

Sybil's hand ran over the muscles of his chest and stomach, kneading the flesh beneath her fingers, and then moving down to his belt and making quick work of undoing it and pulling it off.

"Are you going to rip my trousers too?" he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

Sybil ignored him, though she did give him a bit of a cheeky smirk, before undoing the buttons and unzipping the fly…and then reaching inside and wasting no time in grasping his cock.

"GOD!" he swore, his body practically thrusting directly into her hand. Sybil grinned and let her fingers, like before, slide down the length of him, before sliding back up, putting those motions she had done earlier on her nightstick, to good use.

"Mmmm…this weapon of yours seems to be even harder and bigger than I remember…"

Tom just groaned and again, thrust himself into her touch, groaning in frustration when she removed her hand, but only long enough to tug his trousers, along with his boxers, down to his knees, freeing his cock at last.

She had an entire "interrogation" speech planned for this moment. But right now, those words flew from her mind. So instead, she did the only other thing she had been planning on doing at this exact moment…and she leaned forward, cupping her breasts and purposefully pushing them to cradle and cocoon his hard cock between them.

"God, love, aaahhhhhh…" he groaned, thrusting his body up, clearly enjoying the feel of her soft body holding him so. Sybil grinned and leaned her head down, her tongue darting out to lick at the tip of his cock which poked through her cleavage, while she held her breasts around him and slid her chest up and down his length.

"Sybil…ooohhh God, Sybil, please…don't stop, please don't stop…" he begged, his body continuing to thrust and her tongue continuing to tease as she continued to move with every motion.

He was so hot, his body was on fire, just like hers, and she could feel the tension building, feel his body getting closer and closer to the brink. "Are you going to come?" she asked him, already knowing the answer, but looking up at him through her lashes as her lips sucked the head of his cock between them.

"Aye…I…I…I'm going to—"

She released him then, but only for a few seconds. Tom's eyes widened and he looked down at her, prepared to cry out in agony that she had stopped, but those words died in his throat and were replaced by a groan of pleasure as she moved up, straddled his lap, and sank down on his length, enveloping him in the hot softness of her body.

"SYBIL!" he practically roared, throwing his head back and his body thrusting upwards just as she ground herself down.

They had both been so close, this wasn't going to last very long. Sybil rode him hard, and Tom, despite the fact that he was still handcuffed, growled and grunted with every thrust, doing his best to match her movements. "YES!" Sybil screamed, her orgasm taking her, and her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt his own body go rigid, before coming hard inside her.

"FUCK!" he roared, continuing to thrust into her, hard, fast, as his own orgasm took him, and Sybil lowered her mouth then, kissing him, and Tom passionately responded.

When their lips parted, they were both panting, their bodies slick with sweat and their hearts racing rapidly. "Oooohhh wow," Sybil moaned, which earned a chuckle from her boyfriend, as well as another kiss.

"Mmmmm…wow indeed," Tom groaned, resting his forehead against hers. "I hope I've somehow managed to prove my innocence, Officer Crawley."

"Not a chance," Sybil giggled, sitting up a little and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. "You've been found guilty, Branson, and I'm sentencing you to life without parole."

Tom laughed and kissed her. "A 'punishment' I shall gladly endure," he said with a wink, causing Sybil's heart to flutter at the unspoken implication of their words. _Lifetime commitment…_

"But Officer Crawley? Is it possible that I could at least be released from my restraints?"

Sybil pursed her lips as if she were considering his request, before giggling and climbing off his lap, fetching the little key that came with the handcuffs and unsnapping them from his wrists.

"Thank God for that," Tom groaned, rubbing his now free wrists.

"Are you alright?" she asked, biting her lip and worrying that maybe she had gone too far.

His smile, however, quickly assured her that all was well. "Was that why you wanted me out of the flat? To spend part of my birthday with the guys so you could…get ready?" he reached for her and drew her back to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well…you had pulled out all the stops for my birthday; I just thought…'turnabout is fair play'."

Tom threw his head back and laughed, before leaning down and kissing her deeply, Sybil melting against him again.

"Thank you," he murmured when he lifted his head. "Best birthday ever."

She grinned, and remembering something he had told her on her own birthday, wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, tugging him over towards their bed. "…But it's not over yet," she grinned.

Tom nodded his head, a wicked grin spreading across his own face. "True," he murmured…and then Sybil gasped as she felt something move around her wrist, followed by the distinct click of those darn handcuffs.

"TOM!"

Her gasp only grew louder as she realized then that he was handcuffing her to the bedframe.

"'Turnabout is fair play', _Officer Crawley_," he mischievously growled, before kissing her and pushing her back down onto the mattress. "And it is _my_ birthday after all…"

Sybil's breathing quickly turned into panting as she looked up at her sexy boyfriend, his eyes dark and passionate as he loomed over her, before going about "torturing" her just as she had tortured him mere moments ago.


End file.
